Crimson Tears
by AfraidxOfxChange
Summary: OneShot. Rated M for adult themes. Please take rating SERIOUSLY.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Instant Star_ nor do I own any of the _characters. _

**Rating/Warning:** M for Adult Themes.

**Author**: Stezzi

* * *

**Crimson Tears**

She laid on the floor of her room, tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, only to fall to the floor, creating a puddle of liquid pain next to her head.

She rolled over on her side, the cold floor against her skin agonizing, and yet a relief that she could move, where only minutes ago she was pinned to the ground.

She closed her eyes and let her body sink into the floor, as tears fell onto her hand that was close to her mangled body.

Her other hand held her cheek. The one that was not against the tiled floor, flooded with her stream of tears. She felt it sting from being hit, letting more tears add to the puddle around her head.

She felt broken and unwanted. Her body felt almost numb with all of the feelings coursing through her small, shaking figure, but she wasn't _completely_ numb.

Light, almost dull pain shocked through her body every few seconds, casing a tear to fall from her cheek as she shook from the impact.

She tightly shut her eyes, hearing the man that broke her walk back into the room. He grabbed her arm that was thrown over her hip, and pulled it, causing her to roll roughly onto her back. She cried out in pain as she felt the hard tile hit her back.

Another tear fell from her still closed eye, falling down her chin and onto her chest as she felt him inside her for the second time.

She screamed as she wished someone could hear her, but she was all alone. All alone in the room that seemed its walls were caving in on her, her oxygen running low. She gasped in between her warm tears, feeling as if her chest carried all her burdens of this night inside of it.

She felt weak and tired, wanting it to be over, and the pain to stop. Her body felt so stiff and useless as she laid there on the floor. She sobbed and let more tears fall down her face.

"Shut up!" He demanded as he hit her leg, pushing her knee onto the tiles. Her body shook harder, her chest feeling heavier after each attempt he took to get his release.

She felt him push deeper and she bit her bottom lip as tears streamed down her cheeks, the only relief from it making her cooler. And yet she still didn't feel anything but pain.

She tasted a bitter and warm liquid in her mouth and released her lip, having it stream down her chin. She ran her tongue over her lip and realized she had made it bleed.

More tears fell down her face and pooled around her head as she sucked on her bottom lip, not wishing to be hit for making more noises.

His nails dug into her skin and she let out a pained scream. She felt one row of his nails off her skin and pulled the muscels of her left side tighter, trying to numb the pain.

But her slight relief was once again taken away from her when she felt him punch her stomach.

She screamed, the blood from her lips flying into the air, and then falling back onto her. Her hands went to her stomach as she cried harder.

"Shut it!" He yelled angrily as he continued to go deeper. Her back hit the tile floor over and over, and she felt a bruise forming.

She felt her blood from her lip fall down her neck, flowing into the creased skin and stream down to the floor. Her head hurt from crying, and screaming the first time he had done this to her that night.

Her breathing was heavy and her chest was moving up and down at an uneven speed. "Please... stop." She whispered slowly between her tears.

She felt him push harder and she pushed her stomach up, pulling her eyes tighter from the pain. He soon reached his release and she let out a strangled scream, her voice breaking.

He stayed inside of her for a few minutes as she continued to shake and let tears fall from her red eyes.

She let more sobs escape her mouth as he pulled himself out of her and got up. He put on his clothes as she crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly.

Once he was done getting dressed, he walked over to her and looked down at her. He crouched down so he was at her side and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

She looked to him, still sobbing, and wondering what pain he might inflict on her now. "Don't ever tell anybody about this otherwise I will kill you." He threatened.

When she didn't say anything, he smacked her cheek. "Understand?" He demanded and she sobbed again.

"Yes!" She cried out and he slapped her again, "Yes, Shay!" She screamed as she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek.

He smiled and evil grin and walked out of the room, letting her cry to herself. The puddle she was laying in was made of her own mess.

Her blood from her lip. Her tears from her eyes. Only one factor of him remained that he had caused.

Her pain.

* * *

**Tell me what you think !**


End file.
